militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
86th Aeromedical Evacuation Squadron
The 86th Aeromedical Evacuation Squadron (86 AES) is a unit of the United States Air Force. It is part of the 86th Operations Group, 86th Airlift Wing at Ramstein Air Base, Germany. It is a component of Third Air Force and United States Air Forces Europe of the United States Air Force. The 86 AES provides operational aeromedical evacuation for U.S. troops in the United States European Command and United States Africa Command theaters using primarily Boeing C-17 Globemaster III, Boeing KC-135 Stratotanker, Gates Learjet C-21A and Lockheed Martin C-130J Super Hercules aircraft. The unit is manned by Flight Nurses, Medical Service Corps officers and Aeromedical Evacuation Technicians; as well as medical administration and logistics technicians. History Unit Designations * 7416th Medical Air Evacuation Group, 1 Jul 54 * 2nd Aeromedical Evacuation Group, 8 Feb 57 :Control of the 2d AEG was transferred to the 375 Aeromedical Airlift Wing at Scott AFB in 01 Apr 1975. It was subsequently renamed to a like numbered squadron. * 2d Aeromedical Evacuation Squadron, 1 Jul 75 * 86th Aeromedical Evacuation Squadron, 16 Aug 94 Unit Locations * Ramstein AB, Germany 1 Jul 93 * Rhein-Main AB, Germany 15 Sept 58 * Evreaux/Fauville AB, France 8 Apr 57 * Ramstein AB, Germany, 1 Jul 54 * List of Major Contingency Operations 86 Aeromedical Evacuation Squadron * Operation ENDURING FREEDOM * Operation IRAQI FREEDOM * Operation UNIFIED PROTECTOR * Operation UNIFIED RESPONSE * Operation JOINT ENDEAVOR * Operation ALLIED FORCE :The 86 AES provided AE coverage for deployed US and NATO forces. This included the airlift of former prisoners of war Specialist Steven Gonzales and Staff Sergeants Christopher Stone and Andrew Ramirez, to Ramstein Air Base, Germany, from Zagreb, Croatia. They had been captured by Serbian forces while patrolling in the Republic of Macedonia, during Operation ALLIED FORCE. * Operation DELIBERATE FORCE * Bombing of USS Cole :On Oct 12, 2000 crew from the 86 Aeromedical Evacuation Squadron and CCATT team members from Landstuhl Regional Medical launched on C-9 Nightingales from the 75th Airlift Squadron to Djibouti and Yemen. In total 28 Sailors were airlifted back to definitive care in Germany by 14 October 2000. * Bombing of the Khobar Towers 2d Aeromedical Evacuation Squadron * Operation DESERT SHIELD/STORM :As part of the 1610th Air Division * 1983 Marine Barracks Bombing in Beirut * Soviet War in Afghanistan 55 Aeromedical Airlift Squadron * Iran Hostage Crisis * Operation EAGLE CLAW :Crews from the 55 AAS were dispatched to care for survivors of the failed operation. Major Unit Awards * Mackay Trophy * Air Mobility Rodeo 2009 - Best Aeromedical Evacuation Team Partnership Building Since it is uniquely situated among active duty USAF AE units, the 86 AES participates regularly in partnership building visits with allied nations. * Poland * Germany * Norway Historical Unit Patches File:86 AES.jpg|Current Patch for 86 AES File:86 AES Hist.jpg|Historical Instructor Patch For 86 AES File:2d AES Sq Patch.jpeg|Patch for the 2d AES References * Much of this text in an early version of this article was taken from pages on the Ramstein Air Base website, which as a work of the U.S. Government is presumed to be a public domain resource. That information was supplemented by: External links * Ramstein AFB Home Page